The present invention relates to video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTR's) of the type having, for example, a timer program recording function whereby a power source is automatically turned on to record a given television broadcast program when a preset time is reached and the recording is ended after the expiration of a preset time interval to turn off the power source, and more particularly the invention relates to a program recording apparatus for electronic equipment designed so that the desired program contents for program recording purposes are read from a program medium (e.g., a printed sheet) containing television broadcast station channels, dates, start times for recording, end times, etc., in the form of bar codes and are inputted to a VTR proper for the purpose of timer program recording.
Referring to FIG. 1, a description will be made of a conventional apparatus designed to effect the desired program recording for a VTR by reading the desired program contents in bar code form by a bar code reader.
In the FIG., numeral 101 designates a VTR capable of timer programming the desired channel for recording, date, start time for recording and end time, 102 a television receiver connected to the VTR 101, and 103A, 103B, 103C and 103D program media for program recording purposes which respectively contain the desired channels for recording, dates, start times for recording and end times of recording printed in the form of bar codes (these program media are hereinafter collectively referred to as a printed sheet 103).
Numeral 104 designates an optical bar code reader for reading the bar codes of a desired program from the printed sheet 103 and inputting the same to the VTR 101 through a cord 105 for timer program recording purposes.
However, this conventional apparatus is disadvantageous in that since the data read by the bar code reader 104 must be transmitted to the VTR 101 through the code 105, the user is allowed to use the apparatus within the reach of the cord 105 only and at the same time there are inconveniences in use such that the cord 105 becomes a hindrance when scanning the program sheet 103 by the bar code reader 104.